marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
Appearing in "Two Worlds" Featured Characters: *Luna -First Appearance *Riley Davidson (Astro-Girl) -First Appearance Supporting Characters: *Jacob Davidson -First Appearance *Rebecca Davidson -First Appearance *Selene -First Appearance Other Characters: *Tanarath -First Appearance *Mark Marioti -First Appearance *Space Bandits -First Appearance *Joaquin Prando -Mentioned Synopsis for "Two Worlds" (The moon. The big round ball of light that the inhabitants of Earth can see. There has been thousands of speculations that other worldly beings lived there. That the humans weren't alone. What if those speculations were true?) (There was a palace. A palace made of light. Standing on the moon. The people who live there? They're called Lunari. There, in the palace, lives their royal family. The king, the queen, the princess.) (Up inside was Luna, the princess, looking outside of her bedroom window. She always looked out of her window at night, seeing all the nearby stars, and the orbiting planets around her. But, the planet she was most interested in, was the planet Earth. It has been said that many living creatures are now on Earth, expanding their population. The Lunari never knew what they looked like, how they act, how they live. This caught Luna's attention, she always wanted to meet other beings. But now, she can only imagine.) (The queen entered the princess's room.) Selene: Luna? Are you alright? Luna: Yes, mother. Selene: Get ready. We will all have a congregation later. Luna: Give me a few more minutes, mother. (The queen stared at her daughter. Her daughter looked serious, her eyes gazing at the bright stars above.) Selene: Dear, what are you looking at? Luna: ...that planet right there. Selene: Did you ever think of what might be on those other planets? Luna: I've imagined. Do they look like us? Are they different? Selene: No one truly knows. But we'll soon find out. (She left the room, and Luna was left there, still looking at the planet Earth. She closed her windows and got dressed for their ceremony.) (Later on, the Lunari people gathered themselves in a crater big enough to fit the whole colony. Up in the front was their king, Tanarath, Luna's father.) Tanarath: We all gather here again to celebrate our monthly tradition, to signal the other planets out there, that we are here, that we exist, and we are welcome to meet them. By shooting stars, they will recognize us. Tonight, let the shooting stars be a signal to them. (The king raised his hands and consumed light energy from the air, and in a graceful motion, his hands lit, and shot a scorching ball of light into the air. And so the rest of the Lunari did the same, and also shot a scorching ball of light into the air. And these stars shot to the direction of the Earth, and other nearby planets.) (On Earth, the stars flew by. The people, the humans, they knew these stars as a wishing star, to wish what they want. Little did they know, these stars had some other meaning.) ---- On Earth, Washington D.C. Riley: Aaaalmost there.. Jacob: HEY! Wassup, cous? Riley: AAAAHH!! (Eight plastic balls toppled over, and fell to the ground, causing unpleasant noises.) Jacob: Huh...is that your Science project? Riley: *sigh* It was supposed to be. You just ruined it! Jacob: You can just make another one. Riley: That took me a full 5 hours to make! And the deadline is today! Jacob: Well, I didn't bother doing my Science project, so I guess we'll both get an F-. (Riley collected all the broken pieces and put them back together, though they weren't as sturdy anymore.) Riley: Hopefully Joaquin will let me borrow his homework. Jacob: Ooh, Joaquin, huh? Now who's this "Joaquin", hmm? A guy you like? Riley: NO! Gross. He's gay, and he's my friend. Jacob: Oh, he's gay? Riley: Mhm, and he told me he thinks you're hot. Though I have to disagree. Jacob: He thinks I'm...hot? Riley: I can see you sweating, buddy. Its alright, I was just kidding. Nobody thinks you're hot. Jacob: Well, thats even worse. (Riley was just sticking together the plastic Moon before Jacob started to talk about Riley's parents.) Jacob: ...You still worried about them? Riley: ... (She placed the Moon above the rest of the planets.) Jacob: Sorry, was just asking. Riley: Its alright. I've been wondering where they've went, too. Jacob: And have you ever thought about finding them and what happened to them? Like, even a little bit? Riley: Even though I'd want to, I still can't. Jacob: Who knows? Maybe...maybe they're safe on the moon. Maybe they're still alive. Riley: Thats very unlikely. Jacob: Rile, they're highly-trained astronauts. And I know Uncle Rick and Aunt Milene, they're very smart, they can solve any problem they face, even on the moon. Riley: Still... Jacob: ...Let's just finish your project, I'll help out. Riley: You? Helping me out? I never thought those words can be in the same sentence. Jacob: Shut up or I'll change my mind. (Riley let out a laugh, and Jacob re-adjusted the broken plastic moon.) ---- (Aunt Rebecca drove Riley and Jacob to school in their shiny new car. Aunt Rebecca didn't like driving her new car when they were going to school. Most of the rebellious teenagers would vandalize the old car's doors and blow up the tires.) Rebecca: Watch out for those brats, son. I don't wanna to get this bad boy filled with pen marks like the last car did. Riley: We'll try, Aunt Becca. Jacob: Those "brats" are my friends. Rebecca: Exactly. Stay away from them. Jacob: But who would join me at the school fair? Riley: Definitely not me. I'm going with Joaquin and Mark to the fair. Jacob: ...Who's Mark? Rebecca: Oh dear, Riley, can you go with any of your friends that aren't boys? Like, let's say, Cassandra? Riley: You think I'm friends with that clićhe sorority mean girl with too much make-up on? Rebecca: But I thought you had her phone number. Riley: Yeah, to prank call her. Jacob: Cassandra freaked out when Riley was pretending to be the manifacturer guy for her favorite kind of make-up and said that they ran out of lipstick. She screamed so hard! (Jacob and Riley high-fived each other while giving out a laugh.) Rebecca: So, Riley, can I trust Joaquin and Mark? Riley: Joaquin is gay, so don't worry about him. And you should trust Mark. He's a nice guy. Jacob: Can you introduce me to this Mark? Riley: Oh, he's right there! (A tall, young brunette was walking over in front of Riley and Jacob.) Mark: Hey, Rile. You going to the school fair? Riley: Yup. (Jacob inspected Mark in a very awkward way.) Mark: Um...hello? Jacob: I'm Riley's cousin, but like a brother to her, so I'll watch your every move. (Jacob tried to scare Mark with his strange, creepy (which is actually just hilarious) voice like what he sees in the movies. Mark laughed.) Mark: ...oookay..Well, Rile, can I join you to the fair? Riley: Of course! I was actually going to ask you and Joaquin to join me. Mark: Cool! Well, I gotta go to Science class, see ya. (Aunt Rebecca made a smirk.) Rebecca: Hmm, he's a pretty good-looking boy, isn't he? Jacob: Don't tell me you're breaking up with dad to live with an 18 year-old. Rebecca: I'm not saying that! That's horrible! What I'm trying to say is, Riley, he's a great guy. Riley: So? Rebecca: Well..why not? Riley: Why not what? Rebecca: Why not ask him if he likes you? Riley: Aunt Becca, no. Uh oh, you're turning into those kind of aunts. Jacob: But please, he isn't as good-looking as I am. Riley: You look like you have a rotten pear for a head. Jacob: Rude. Rebecca: Well, you two are going to be late! Have fun at school. (Riley walked away from the car and entered the school, holding her science project, as Jacob follows.) ---- On the Moon, the Lunari Palace (The queen brushed her daughter's long hair. Her daughter was meek and quiet, so the queen started a conversation.) Selene: Luna, you're 18th lightyear will be in a couple of weeks. Are you excited? Luna: Yes, of course. It is to celebrate the day of my creation, why wouldn't I be excited? Selene: Well, you seem to be very quiet lately. Is there something wrong? Luna: Nothing that I could think of. Selene: Maybe we should go and visit your father in the throne every once in awhile. And we'll also meet your Uncle Asheros and Astrid! Maybe that will cheer you up. Luna: Maybe. Selene: I'm worried about you, dear. Are you really alright? Luna: I am feeling alright. But...there's something wrong. Something I can't distinguish. On the other side of the moon, inside a crater (A Space Bandit was folding his arms, while his boss was counting stardust and gave the rest to him.) Space Bandit #1: Ye sher ain't gonna give me all the loot, won't ya? ???: I promised what I'd give you. I couldn't give you any less, I couldn't give you any more. Space Bandit #1: One more time ya don't give me all them stardust, I'll spill the beans to the Lunari's king, and you will be miserable. Ya here that? Space Bandit #2: Enough, Tads, you aren't helping. And boss, we'll do anything else you want. But remember, pay us less, and we won't keep our mouths shut. ???: Alright. I wan't you to go and kill that Lunari king. Too challenging for you? Space Bandit #3: Ttthe kiiingg? He waants usss to kill the kiiingg. Tads: And ya think we can pull that off? Listen, ya know we're da best in town, but killin royal heirs ain't our thing. Isn't dat right, Beni? Beni: I thhhink soo. Buut I'llll do aaanythhingng for the boosss. ???: Good. Because I need you to kill him on his daughter's lightyear. Understood? Space Bandit #2: On his daughter's lightyear? Boss, that's a little tough. Tads: And doin that we'll get us caught! Wat do ya think we are, a bunch o' dummies? Cap, what do you think? Cap: Tads is right. We might get caught because of this. There's plenty of guards on a debut, especially the debut of the princess. You'll have to pay us extra. ???: Deal. Just do it. Beni: Wheeen exactlyy is the kiiingg'ss daughhteer's lightyeaar? ???: On the 23rd. Be there on time. I'll send you some signals. (The mysterious figure left the Space Bandits' small place.) Solicit Synopsis A girl who lives on the moon, and was the only survivor of their colony, meets a girl from Earth, finding closure on what happened to her parents. Trivia *The cover was made by 2 users. *Not much was explained about their origins in this first issue.